User blog:JuneSlade/An Overview Of Ever 17
As some of you know, 999/VLR creator and producer Kotaro Uchikoshi was a scenario writer for several great visual novels before he worked on the Zero Escape series. An example is the Infinity series, where he formed a legendary partnership with producer Takumi Nakazawa, creating Never 7: The End Of Inifinity, Ever 17: The Out Of Infinity, and Remember 11: The Age Of Infinity. On this blog post, I will give an overview of what I think is the best game out of the three, Ever 17. It was Uchikoshi's only game (before the ZE series) that was released in English. Sadly, Hirameki International (the company that localized the game) went bankrupt a few months after the English release, printing only a limited number of copies. This sent prices for Ever 17 through the roof, often hitting triple digits on Ebay. Luckily, YouTube is around, allowing us to watch LP's of the game. Let's Play (Text) If you want to read the story, click on this link. http://lparchive.org/Ever-17 Let's Play (Video) If you want to watch the story, click on this link. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaW1SKhhC601wJVG61TiL3kwww7or5JXV Character Descriptions (Pre-Game) Gameplay This game is entirely a visual novel, with no puzzles. Like other VN's, there are numerous choices in place that will affect the direction the story will go, and subsequently, the ending you will get. There are two different perspectives in the game: Takeshi and Kid. Takeshi has 2 routes (Tsugumi and Sora), while Kid also has 2 routes (You and Sara). Coco's route switches perspectives between the two, weaving the story together perfectly. Prologue On May 1st, 2017, 20 year old Takeshi Kuranari is riding a ship to LeMU, an underwater theme park on the manmade island, Insel Null. As he turns around, he sees what he thinks is a tanuki (raccoon dog), with a pink haired girl biting it's tail. The tanuki asks him to do something about the girl and Takeshi struggles to process the absurd scene. Meanwhile, Kid is already in the park, sitting on a park bench, daydreaming while his ice cream trickles on his hand. He thinks that he was supposed to wait for someone, but doesn't remember why he came to the park. Suddenly, a young woman in a LeMU uniform sits down next to him and inquires about his situation. She tells him that he might have been stood up and offers to take him around the park. He reluctantly accepts, and reads her nametag. It says "You" on it. The woman tells him that it short for something longer, and tells him to refer to her as "You". Back in Takeshi's perspective, the tanuki and the pink haired girl had formed a line at the gate. Takeshi follows them in to the decompression chamber, where a pretty park employee appears out of nowhere, instructing them to put their headphones in. She says that they will have to stay in the chamber for 17 minutes, and in the mean time, she explains the function of the headphones, which are actually voice alternators (If removed, everyone will sound like ducks). The wait is over, and the employee tells them to enjoy themselves at the park. The pink haired girl introduces herself as "Coco" and asks him if he is lost. She recommends that he checks with the employee who was just talking. Back with the Kid, You is taking him up a cramped elevator, when suddenly, he bolts from the elevator. He had seen someone that he had remembered, and finally runs into her near a set of dolphin elevators. He goes up to talk to her, but a wave of people push him into an elevator, sending him one floor down. There, Takeshi runs into him, asking him if he has seen his friends. Tsugumi END To be written. Sora END To be written. Tsugumi/Sora Bad END To be written. You END To be written. You Bad END To be written. Sara END To be written. Sara Bad END To be written. Coco END (True Ending) To be written. Epilogue To be written. Character Descriptions (Post-Game) To be written. Category:Blog posts